1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pick up cap, and more particularly to a pick up cap for use with a socket connector having lateral shields for preventing contact terminals inside the socket connector from being contaminated, for example particles in air.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as CPU sockets, are often appropriately positioned on an underlying printed circuit board (PCB) by means of a vacuum suction device. Since the insulative housing of the CPU socket has either a plurality of through holes or a plurality of contact terminals in substantial entire surface thereof, a pick up cap is attached thereon and the vacuum suction device is manipulated on a top flat surface of the pick up cap so as to properly position the CPU socket onto the PCB. Such pick up caps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,768. Refer to FIG. 1, a CPU socket connector 100, configured by insulating housing 110 having a plurality of passageways in which a plurality of contact terminals constrain, a metal stiffener 120, a lever 130 and a metal clip 140, is attached by a pick up cap 150 for being absorbed by a vacuum suction device. The pick up cap 150 has a generally rectangular planar body 152. The planar body 152 defines a smooth flat top surface 1522 and a bottom surface 1524 opposite to the top surface 1522. Two extending portions 154 extend respectively from two opposite ends of the planar body 152. One of the two extending portion 154 forms an uplift 1542, the uplift 1542 also defines top surface and a bottom surface. The uplift 1542 forms a concave 1544 that would provide a sufficient operating space for user's fingertip when the pick up cap 150 is detached from the socket connector 100.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 issues to Liao on Apr. 12, 2005 discloses a pick up cap 2 for use with a LGA socket connector having clasps 207′ and 208′ as shown in FIG. 2. While the LGA socket connector is transmitted by a vacuum suction equipment, the clasps 207′ and 208′ attach to lateral sidewalls of a metal clip similar with the metal clips 140 illustrated in '768. The pick up cap 2′ further includes openings 202′ and 203′ utilized for heat dissipation during soldering the socket connector on a circuit board. Moreover, a pair of downward convex ribs 209′ departing from the bottom surface of the pick up cap may contact with the upward concave metal clip for securely mounting the pick up cap 2′ on the metal clip.
FIG. 3 displays another socket connector 1′ without engaging with a stiffener and a metal clips comprises a pick up cap 3′ attached thereon. Similar to FIG. 1, the pick up cap 3′ has a plateau 30′ for the absorption by a vacuum equipment to move the socket connector 1′ on a printed circuit board (PCB). At the same time, both sides of the pick up cap 3′ comprise holding portions 31′ on sides of the plateau 30′ and recesses 312′ underneath the holding portions 31′. The holding portions 31′ is used for being taken by a user either to attach to or to remove from the socket connector 1′. Additionally, the pick up cap 3′ further comprises latches 32′ on opposite edges of sidewalls thereof for engaging with an insulative housing 2′ Most importantly, there are seams 314 on the surface outside of the plateau 30′ due to the reason of mass production.
Unfortunately, there is a possibility that the seams 314′ are likely to offer a path to make contact terminals of the socket connector 1′ be contaminated by particles in air or the like. Once the contact is contaminated, it is very much likely that a reliability or open circuit issue may be raised. In the worst scenario, the whole system with contaminated socket connector will be malfunctioned. Such contaminated circumstance in a socket connector is extremely unfavorable to high-end computers systems, for example workstations or servers.